Never Been Born
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: Dean wish that he never exist into the world thinking that it would be better so an arc angel grant his wish and show him what it like without Dean Winchester. Will the world be safe? Will his loved one be happy and safe? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Never Been Born

Pairing: Dean/Jo, Sam/Jessica

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Kripke own them, if I did, I would make it different.

Author's Note: The story is somewhere in Season 5. It's just ideas that pop in my head so I decided to write it. Tell me what you think

Summary: Dean wishes that he never exist into the world. He think that it would be better so an arc angel grant his wish and show him what it like without Dean Winchester. Will the world be safe? Will his loved one be happy and safe? Read and find out.

**Chapter One**

Dean and Sam had been staying a Bobby's Place for a while. Dean hasn't been himself lately since the incident happen in Missouri to Ellen and Jo. He can't seem to forget that incident. Every time he went to sleep, the event would happen in his dream over and over again.

Sam and Bobby were awake looking through some papers that can help them track down Lucifer or and the demon. Dean was asleep on the couch with the book on his chest. Sam and Bobby glance over at Dean.

"About time, he got some sleep" he said

Sam sighs

"I'm glad to see him sleeping peacefully, he haven't slept much because of the nightmare lately".

"I hope he get better because we still have a war among us" Bobby remind Sam

Dean woke up and notices that Bobby and Sam are gone.

"Sam, Bobby, where are you guys" Dean asked looking around

Dean opens his phone to dial Sam number but there is no signal on his phone.

"Dammit" Dean muttered as he close his cell phone

Dean walked around Bobby's place looking for Sam and Bobby when he saw a person standing in the kitchen. Dean approach toward the person and realize who that person is.

"You again, what you want this time and what have you done to Bobby and Sam" Dean asked in angry tone. The person turns around, revealing to be Gabriel

"They're fine, we need to talk Dean" Gabriel replied

Dean walked up to Gabriel

"This is about what?"

"You" Gabriel exclaimed

"Me, Oh that right let me guess you want me to say yes to Michael" Dean said

Gabriel walked up to Dean pointing to him and coolly

"That's not why I'm here"

"Then why are you" Dean asked getting impatient

"I'm here because you need me" Gabriel hold his hand up and continue "Wait let me say that again, you have a wish that you want".

Dean look at Gabriel confused

"What wish?"

"Let me show you" Gabriel replied

Gabriel snaps his finger

A Day Earlier

Bobby and Sam were organizing some papers and stuff. Dean and Gabriel appear in the room unnoticeable.

"What is this?" Dean asked in confused and upset

Gabriel put up his finger and shushes Dean.

"Just watch"

Before Dean can say anything else, he saw himself came in from the front door, drunk holding a bottle of beer in his hand. Sam got up and helped Dean.

"Dean, what's going on with you?"

"Sam, back away" Dean replied

Sam grabbed Dean and help him sit down on the couch.

"Dean pushed Sam's hands away

"I'm fine, I don't need anyone help".

"Boy, you're far from okay" Bobby said

"Dean, you're drunk" Sam presumed

"I'm not drunk" Dean grins and put his hands up "You know what you're right so what if I'm drunk, I rather be drunk then to deal with the war"

"Dean, that's not you talking"

Dean takes a snip from his beer

"This is me talking Sam; there no good things in our life, everyone who come near us get hurt or die"

Dean watches himself and remembered what happen.

"Now do you remember?" Gabriel asked

"Okay that enough bed time for you son" Bobby suggest

Tears started to form in Dean's eye

"NO, I 'm not done, I always have this in my head and right now I want to get it out of my head. I wish I never exist and everything would be normal for my family."

"Dean" Sam said

"Okay time for bed boy" Bobby said as he grabbed a hold of Dean and lay him down on the couch. Sam put a blanket over Dean and left Dean alone

"He'll be okay tomorrow" said Bobby

"I hope so" said Sam

The scene faded to black. Dean and Gabriel are back in Bobby's kitchen alone.

"Okay so I was drunk, I never meant those words" Dean lied

Gabriel walked around

"You did Dean even though you never say it a lot, you thought about it"

Dean didn't say a word because he knew that Gabriel was right. True, he did thought about it but he never wanted to say it out loud to Bobby, Sam or anyone.

"So what you are planning to do?"

"Nothing but I want to show you a world without Dean Winchester in it" Gabriel replied

Gabriel snaps his finger and it's black out for Dean. An alarm went off and Dean shot up in bed.

"What the hell" Dean mumbled to himself

He was confused as he looked at his surrounding

Later on

Dean was walking around in his apartment looking around. He opens his cell phone to check from Sam number, but he couldn't find so he tried looking for Castiel's number but he got also nothing. Dean closes his phone and look around.

"Seriously, what the hell" he muttered to himself

Dean quickly grabbed his jacket and left out the door.

**TBC: Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean was walking around confused, wondering where he was. He notices a newspaper and quickly grab for it. He glances on the paper and was relief to see that the date and year are the same, but what shock him is town name on the paper.

"Lawrence Kansas" he muttered to himself.

Without thinking, he quickly picked up his pace and went to place that he would find answer to.

Dean is now standing in front of a place that bring back some childhood memories

"_Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother"_

_Dean kissed Sam on the forehead_

"_Good night Sam"_

_Mary gave Sam a kiss also on the forehead_

"_Goodnight, love"_

_John walked in with a smile_

" _Hey dean"_

_Dean turned around and run over to him, jumping into his father's arm_

"_Daddy! _

_Dean was running toward the bright light coming out from his brother when his dad rushed out carrying Sam_

"_Daddy"_

_His dad gave Sam to him_

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go! "_

Tears were forming in Dean's eye and he quickly wipe it away. He went up to doorstep, knock three times, and ring the door twice. The door opens revealing a blonde girl wearing a Metallica t-shirt and a jean short.

"Yes can I help you?"

Dean smiles and rubbed his neck

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong house"

He turned around and headed down the steps when the blonde girl stopped him

'Wait, who are you looking for?"

Dean turned back around

'Um Winchester, but I think I got the wrong address"

"No you didn't, you got it right" the blonde girl replied back

Dean's expression turn to astonish

"I'm Deanna" the blonde girl extends her hand out

Dean smiles and shakes her hand

"I'm Dean Van helm"

"Would you like to come in?" Deanna asked

Dean shook his head

"I don't think it's a good idea"

Deanna smiles

"It's okay, if you are looking for my brother, you can come inside and wait for him. He should be home in a minute"

Dean wondered if Deanna is saying about Sam

"Your brother?"

"Sam" she replied quickly

Dean hesitated whether to come in and wait for Sam, which he really want to see right now. After a few minute of thinking, he decided to accept the offer. Deanna opens the door wider and moves aside to let him in.

"Would you like something to drink?" Deanna asked once Dean settles down on the couch

"No it's okay" Dean replied

"I got some whine." Deanna said

Dean chuckled

"Wine sound great"

She went into the kitchen

Dean looked around the place.

"Where's you parents?"

'They went out of town" Deanna hollered from the kitchen

Deanna came out with two cup, and a bottle of wine. She poured Dean and herself some in the cup.

"Thanks" Dean said before he took a snip from his cup.

Deanna nodded and drink from her cup

"This is good, where did you get this" Dean commented

"I made it myself" Deanna replied

Dean smiles

"It's really good, you should open a shop"

"Thanks, maybe I will" Deanna replied

Dean and Deanna continues drinking from their cup when Dean brought up a question, he had in his mind.

"Are you oldest child?'

Deanna shook her head

"Youngest" She paused for a moment and then she continue, "Sam is the oldest, we were supposed to the have a older brother before Sam, but he die before he was even born"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Dean kindly said

Deanna sighs

"Don't be, it's long time ago"

Dean was about to say something when the front door open with keys jingling.

"Deanna I'm home" Sam voice spoke up

Deanna jump up on her seat and rushed over to greet her brother. She notices someone was behind Sam. At first, she didn't know who it was, but when that person walked out from behind Sam, Deanna was surprised and happy.

"Oh my god, Jessica you're back"

Deanna hugged Jessica in a tight hug

"I miss you too" Jessica smiles and then she continues "You hugging me too tight"

Deanna let go and apologizes

"Sorry, I was just happy to see you"

"Deanna, did anyone one look for me?" Sam asked

Deanna nodded

"He's in the living room"

Sam, Deanna, and Jessica went into living room.

Dean was speechless went his came to face with his brother and Jessica, who is alive and with Sam.

**TBC:** What do you think the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean was speechless when he saw Sam and Jessica. Sam walked up to Dean.

"Were you looking for me?

Dean looked down and then back up

"Um yeah, I want to talk to you about something, but then I forget what I want to tell you"

Sam looked at Dean, wondering if he has seen him somewhere

"Have we met before?"

"No, no, you haven't. I came back to this town this morning" Dean lied

Sam let out a small chuckled

"Oh I thought, you seem familiar" Sam smiles and then continue "Sorry, my mistake"

Dean laughed

"It's ok; I get that all the time"

Sam extend his hand out

"I'm Sam"

"I'm Dean Van helm" Dean replied after he shakes hand with Sam

Sam crumpled his eyebrow for a slight second after he heard that name, but then he stopped.

"This is finance, Jessica" Sam paused for a moment and then he continue "Jessica, this is Dean, a friend"

Dean and Jessica shake hands and greet each other with "Nice to meet you"

Dean looked down watch and then back up at Sam, Jessica, and Deanna

"Oh would you look at the time" He point to the clock on the wall "I gotta to go"

Dean was heading toward the door when Sam stopped him

"Hey Dean, don't you want to stay for dinner?"

Dean turned around with a smile and shook his head.

"Thanks I really appreciate the offer, but I got to go. I have some place I need to be"

"Okay, maybe some other time, you can come over for dinner" Deanna suggest

Dean smiles and nodded as Sam did the same. Dean left outside with a half sad and happy expression.

During the night, Dean was wondering the street, thinking to himself. In his mind, he has many questions that are unanswered. A scream interrupt him from his thoughts. He ran toward the screaming and saw girl ran out from the alley in the other direction. He heard a slashing sound and decided to investigate it. A vampire was lying on the ground with its head chopped off.

"Urggh gross"

Dean glances around to see if the hunter was still nearby, when a pair of hands grab him and slams him into the wall. He was stunned to see who the person was. His mouth only uttered one word.

**TBC**: Review! Who did Dean saw?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Love the reivews. I enjoy reading them. It made me want to write more. You know what to do on this one. More reviews, the faster the updates is. So here it the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Four**

A pair of hands grabbed Dean and slams him into the wall. He was stunned to see who that person was. His mouth only uttered one word.

"Jo"

She placed a machete near his throat

"Who are you and how do know my name?"

Jo waited for a respond but she didn't get one. Instead, he grabbed her hands and pushed her away from him. She started to swing the machete at him. He ducked and grabbed for her arm, which he succeed. He push her against the wall, making her dropped the machete down on the ground.

"Let's talk about this" he suggest

She stepped on his feet and punched him in nose, making his tumble backward.

"Son of a bitch" Dean cursed

The punch felt like the first time he met her at road house, which he never forget about it.

She quickly retrieves her machete and was about swing, when Dean put his hands up.

"Woah wait, I'm a hunter"

As if the word were going through her ear, she lowers the machete down and walked toward him.

"You're a hunter?" She asked for the second time to make sure she was hearing it right.

Dean nodded

Jo looked for a moment to see if he was lying or telling the truth

"Come with me" was the only word she said before she walked off. Dean followed her to a hotel. Inside, she sat her bag down on the bed and went over to refrigerators. She grabbed a bottle of wine and tosses an ice bag over to Dean who catches it and place on his nose.

"So, are you here by yourself?" he spoke up

Jo went over and sat next to Dean. She poured wine into two cup and gave on to Dean.

"Yes, my parent died when I was about five. A hunter name Rick found me and raise me into a hunter"

Dean stared at Jo and notices her face didn't seem that happy. He saw a cut on her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Jo knew what Dean was asking and simply replied

"It's just cut, I'm fine" She took a snip and then continues "Beside I'm use to it"

She looked at Dean

"What about you?"

"My parents is dead, I grew up to be a hunter"

Dean takes a snip of the wine

"You can stay here, since you don't have a place to stay"

"How do you know that" Dean asked curious

"I saw you earlier, walking by yourself" Jo replied

Jo went over to her bag and grabbed some male clothes out it.

"Here" She tosses the clothes toward Dean

He catches it and takes a look at it. They look just like his clothes.

"Thanks" Dean replied

Jo smiles

"You're welcome"

Dean went to bathroom and return later wearing the clothes Jo gave him.

"Much better" Jo comment when she saw Dean

Dean went over to the bed and lay down in it.

"I never got your name" Jo spoke up

"It's Dean"

Jo smile

"Dean, that nice" She paused for a moment before continues "How did you know my name?"

"Lucky guess" Dean replied

Jo was about to question Dean some more but decided not to

"Hmm I see" She grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom. She turned around and looked at Dean "Get some rest because you need it"

Dean nodded and Jo left to the restroom. He can't believe that Jo live a life as a hunter, and Ellen die, which Dean was shocked to hear about. He started wonder what else is different around here, is Sam and Deanna okay with their lives or is there more to it that he doesn't know about. Before he can finish his thoughts, Jo came out the bathroom wiping her soak hair while talking on her cell phone.

"Ok, I'll meet up with you tomorrow" She said before she hung up.

Jo notices that Dean was still awake

"You're not sleepy yet?"

Dean shook his head

"Can't sleep" he paused for a second and then he continue "What about you?"

Jo went over to the table and sat in front of her laptop with papers scatter on top

"I'm about to do some research on the case I'm doing"

Dean got up from the bed and sat at the table

"Do you mind if I take a look with you" Dean asked

"No not at all, you can take a look if you like" Jo replied

Dean grabbed one a paper and took a look at it. On paper it shows about a missing girl found dead in the alley.

"Do you know what creature or thing you are hunting?"

Jo nodded

"I got some clues" She grabbed a paper behind her laptop "This one show a close up of the body"

"A scratch and huge mark" Dean replied, realized what this creature might be

"Yup, there's more" Jo replied

Dean looked closely to the picture and notices a small little boy, lurking from the alley in the shadow

"A little boy"

"At every crime scene photo that I have taken, the little boy always seem to be there watching"

Dean was thinking to himself while looking at the photo when it occur to him

"So you're saying this boy might have killed this people"

Jo nodded

A woman was walking out from the office to her car when she saw a little boy, sitting against the tree crying. The woman walked over to the boy

"Are you okay?"

The boy looked up and smile

"Where you parents?" the woman asked

The boy didn't reply instead he got up with a grin on his face. The woman was getting uncomfortable

"Okay, wait here and I called the police to take you home"

The woman was about to leave when she notice the boy eye turn black. She took off running to her car as the boy vanished. She stopped to catch her breath when she reached to her car. She turned around and notices the boy was gone.

"I must be seeing thing"

She shook her head and was about to open her car when she got snatch away from her car, slamming her body onto ground. She was screaming as she being dragged away into the night.

At the hotel

Jo was packing her things together with Dean

"Okay, lets go" Jo said after she finish packing her stuff

"Where are we going to meet this hunter?" Dean asked

"Halfway on the road she will meet us there" Jo replied

Dean followed Jo to her car. She tossed her stuff in the backseat and got in the driver seat as Dean got in the passenger seat. Jo start the car and drove off. Halfway down the road, Jo pulled to the side and waited. It didn't to wait when a truck pull to the side behind Jo's car. Jo and Dean got a car as a blonde hair got the car, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Dean was surprised to see who it was.

"Deanna"

"Hi Dean, it's nice to see again" Deanna greeted

Jo went over and hugged her

"So glad you can make it"

Deanna chuckled

"Wouldn't want to missed it"

Dean was too shocked to say anything

TBC: Review if you want updates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean was shocked to find out that Deanna is a hunter, which got him wondering if Sam is also a hunter.

"Dean?" a voice called out him.

He looked up and notices that Jo was standing in front him looking at him.

"You're alright?" she asked him.

Dean gave a small smile and nodded "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about the case," he said.

Jo gave him a rifle "Good because we are going need your help," she told him.

Dean took the rife from Jo "That won't be a problem".

Deanna was loading her rife ready "Great, let's hunt the son of bitch down before it hurt anyone else".

Dean and Jo nodded

**Meanwhile**

A woman was walking to her car. She had just got out from work to go home to her family when she heard a noise. She quickly looked around and saw nothing so she continues to walk toward her car. As she reaches her car, a shadow approaches to her. She turns around and saw a little boy "Are you lost?" she asked the boy.

The boy didn't reply instead he was staring at the woman.

The woman was about to say something, but a voice stop her. She looked up and saw a man holding a rife pointing at the boy.

"Ma'am, I suggest you to move," he warned.

The woman got out the way and the man fire his rife at boy which was loaded with salt. The boy shrieked and disappears

The woman panic and ran away. Jo and Deanna show up, looking around.

"Dean, Where is it?" Jo asked, looking around.

"It got away," Dean replied.

"Dammit! We were late," Deanna cursed.

Jo senses something was not right "Quiet," she told Dean and Deanna who looked at Jo confused.

A cold air brushes against Dean, Deanna, and Jo. As if Dean can sense the boy was near, He look up and his eyes widen when he saw the boy appears behind Jo

"JO! Behind you!" he shouted.

She ducks and Dean fired a shot at boy who disappears again.

Deanna, Jo and Dean looked around, pointing their rifles when Jo got grabs from behind and got tosses onto a car. She ended up falling onto the ground unconscious.

"JO!" Dean shouted, running toward her, but got tosses to the ground. He got claw in his arms. Deanna shot her rifles at an invisible figure near Dean.

Dean got up from ground

"I got you cover Dean, go check on Jo," Deanna told him.

He nodded and went over to Jo who unconscious. He checks on her for injury when he notices that she scratches on her neck and on her arms.

Deanna went up to Dean "Take Jo out of here Dean".

Dean nodded and carries Jo while Deanna follows Dean backward facing her back toward him making sure the monster won't attack them.

**At the Hotel**

Dean lays Jo down on the bed while Deanna went to get the first aid from her bag. Dean took Jo's jacket and checks on her injuries, Deanna came back with the first aid "Here let me, I can handle it from here," she told him.

Dean steps aside to let Deanna bandages Jo's wound and went outside for fresh air.

**Outside the Hotel**

Dean brushes his face with his hand. He look around wondering why Gabriel teleports him here in this world.

"Dammit, what is the point of showing me this?" he asked out loud.

It's suddenly occurs to him that Gabriel wants to show what the world would be like if Dean Winchester never exist.

He was about to call Gabriel when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing he to react quickly turning around. He relax when he saw Deanna "Deanna, you gave me a scared there," he said.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," she told him.

Dean sighs "I just needed some fresh air and how's Jo doing?"

"She's fine and sleeping right now".

Dean opens his mouth and then closes his mouth hesitating to ask a question that was on his mind. Deanna notices and decides to make it easy for him "Question on your mind?" she asked.

"Yeah," he looked down and then at Deanna "How come you never mention that you're a hunter?"

Deanna folds his arms "Maybe because we're not related," she said with sarcasm.

"Funny, but seriously I want an answer," Dean said with a serious look on his face.

Deanna sighs "Fine because you never ask and plus I didn't want Sam to know about it," she replied.

Dean was surprised that Sam didn't know Deanna was a hunter "Wait, Sam, he's" he begins, but got cut off by Deanna

"If you're asking if Sam a hunter then no he's not a hunter and will never be. My parents don't want him to be," she told him.

"So your mom and dad hunt," Dean said finally realizes what's going on and understand why Deanna didn't want Sam to know about her being a hunter.

Deanna nodded "That's why there are never home so I appreciate if you keep this a secret or else you be hearing from my fist to your face," she warned him.

Dean nodded "Your secret is safe with me," he assured her.

"Good," Deanna said.

Deanna and Dean walk toward the hotel when Deanna spoke "What about you?"

"Parents dead, grow up to be a hunter," Dean simply replied.

"Hmm must be hard for you Dean," she said.

Dean shrugged "Not really," he sighs "So what kind of songs do listen to," he asked, changing the subject.

"Metallica Reo Speedwagon, etc you name it," she replied.

"Dessert?" Dean quickly asked.

Deanna snaps her fingers "Definitely Pie!"

"Touché," Dean said.

Dean was amazed that Deanna has many things in common with him.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"Same things that you like," he replied

"Cool, people would assumes that we are sibling consider what we have in common," Deanna pointed out.

"Look like from a people point of view," Dean agreed.

Deanna and Dean went inside the hotel and continue their conversation.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think? Feel free to give idea.**


End file.
